Trips for Ice Cream
by sammycircle
Summary: Sometimes we all need a little ice cream to feel better - even if it's simply a temporary sweetness. Momoi/Murasakibara


_A/N Hi there! This is my first attempt at a Kuroko No Basuke fanfic one-shot, recently got into this series but I thought the part where Momoi missed eating ice-cream with everyone really struck a chord in me... And I thought in the entire GoM, besides Kuroko, Murasakibara was the one who changed the least (still as selfish as ever haha) _

_Hence, I couldn't help but explore this minor friendship. By the way, I always thought that Momoi would act like a total guardian around the childish Mukun - though he's still less of a hassle compared to Aomine. Hope you enjoy :) If you squint there might be some err sparks between them, I don't know. _

* * *

**Trips for Ice Cream**

"Mukun? Are you listening?!" Momoi prodded the purple-haired giant with her foot. Murasakibara seemed perfectly content to just sit on the basketball court nonchalantly, stuffing chip after chip into the black hole of his mouth.

Tearing his gaze from the almost empty packet in his hand, he stared at Momoi rather pitifully, as though willing her to get him another one to quench his never-ending addiction to snacks. "What is it, Sa-chin?" His drawl gave Momoi even more reason to be irritated, but she calmed herself, gesturing at the deserted court he was currently in.

"Akashi-kun asked me to close the court – and shouldn't you be going home? There's a game tomorrow!"

"Ah… another game…" Murasakibara frowned to himself, as the thought of having to play the detested sport soured the taste in his snacks. Still, Momoi's coaxing was rather effective towards the teenager with the incompetence of a child as he slowly got up and shuffled his way towards the exit. He was just about to reach the door when he vaguely realised the manager wasn't following him in her usual hurry. Tilting his head, he noticed the normally bright girl gazing emptily at the basketball net. There was a soft sniffle, barely audible for Murasakibara if the place wasn't so drearily quiet, not that he normally observed his surroundings.

"Sa-chin?" He called out, his voice as monotone as ever. "Aren't you going to leave too?"

The disoriented girl hiccupped, her expression brightened so suddenly even he could obviously see through the feeble attempt. He did not question, however – he rarely did such things. Tears were a waste for such a girl like Momoi, Murasakibara thought - he quite liked Momoi, who often kept some sweets in her bag, even if they were just to tempt him to go for training.

"Mukun." The tall teen waited patiently for her to continue, though his hands were itching to get some snacks into his bottomless stomach.

"I miss eating ice cream with everyone." Choking the sentence out, Momoi smiled a little, dragging him out of the basketball court before her statement made sense to the slow brain of his.

He couldn't quite comprehend the meaning behind her words, but he somewhat understood the feeling of getting ice-cream after training. After all, they hadn't been hanging out for a while, now that Akashi had allowed them the leeway to skip trainings. Perhaps it had meant a lot to her? Sometimes it was fun for him, as long as got to eat – but he couldn't really remember those moments anymore. Counting the pennies he could spend, he stopped by the convenience store, asking Momoi to wait for him outside, which she complied with a rather bewildered expression.

Thrusting an ice popsicle in her hands, he looked expectantly at her, almost like a child waiting to be praised for giving away his prized possession out of kindness. It made Momoi break out into laughter bringing genuine relief for all the inner turmoil she had been fighting whilst Aomine was, and still the changed person she wished she didn't know.

"Thanks, Mukun." A fleeting smile hinted on Murasakibara lips before he stuffed himself with the remaining mountain he balanced on his other hand.

"I like eating ice-cream too." Indirectly, it was not wrong to assume that Murasakibara himself enjoyed those little trips to get popsicles. He had unwrapped his own grape-flavoured popsicle and finished it in one go, an amazing feat for Momoi who was amazed at the already dwindling pile of snacks in the large hand of his. Turning over the stick, he spotted none of the clear 'win' Kuroko had previously had, remembering how even Kise was unconsciously excited at the unexpected prize.

Muttering to himself, he threw the stick into the bin casually. "Hmm, no win."

They reached the end street, where they had to part ways. Momoi craned her neck to look at the lumpy figure beside her, "Well, see you tomorrow." He only nodded in acknowledgement, while she added a not so discreet "Do your best, Mukun."

There was already some sort of reluctant complaint he had wanted to utter at the tip of his tongue, but watching her eyes fill a bit of water again, he simply said, "Only if you give me some snacks."

"Huh? Do you want me to make a bento?"

Shaking his head rather too vigorously, having seen Aomine chuck the entire contents into the rubbish bin before, he shivered – _definitely not hand-made food._

With a bemused expression, Momoi chuckled lightly, certainly she herself knew though she did not expect such an entertaining reaction from the usual expressionless individual.

"Sure Mukun, plenty of snacks tomorrow!" He seemed satisfied with the reply, grunting a 'bye Sa-chin' before heading on his way.

Momoi could only stare wistfully after him, reminding herself that wishing for anything more than this would only crush her hopes of getting everyone together – again.

* * *

_**I appreciate reviews^^**  
_

_I plan to write an Aomine X OC mult-chapter fic soon, some plans here and there. Writing Mukun was more fun than I thought though~ The animated of Mukun really did him justice don't you think? XD_


End file.
